


Heat Haze

by Chrysanthos



Category: Vocaloid, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Here Just Take It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: Kaminari Denki meets the love of his life





	Heat Haze

Kaminari Denki was late to school! He was running to school and eating vegetable pho with miso broth when he crashed into someone and sent his breakfast flying into space. Denki fell to the ground.

 

"Oh, sorry! Do you need help?" The boy asked.

 

"I got it, thank you-" Denki stopped. He recognized that voice. He looked up.

 

"No, really. It looks like you spilled some papers." Kagamine Len offered again.

 

"K-Kagamine Len..." Denki whispered, totally starstruck.

 

"Huh?" Kagamine Len asked. "Yeah, that's me. Why?"

 

Denki gulped. "C-Can I take you out to dinner?"

 

"Wh-What?" Kagamine Len blushed. "B-but this is so sudden! A-And it's 9 in the morning!"

 

"Brunch, then!" Denki declared.

 

"I- Uh, okay?"

 

Denki silently cheered to himself as he got up. "You play Splatoon?" Denki asked as they went to a nearby cafe.

 

* * *

 

In UA, Yaoyorozu opened her new book, "How To Run A Lesbian Harem For Beginners".

 

"Hey, Yaomomo?" Midoriya asked, walking up. "How do I end the scene?"

 

Yaoyorozu smiled in her wisdom, and

 

* * *

 

"So then I say "That's no roadroller, that's my sister!"!" Kagamine Len said, and he and Denki both laughed.

 

"More caviar, sirs?" The waitress asked.

 

"Oh, no thanks." Denki thanked the waitress.

 

"Very well. I'll be back with your desserts." And the waitress left.

 

Kagamine Len watched her leave and turned to Denki. "So, you know who I am. What about you? What do you do?"

 

"Oh, me?" Denki smiled. "I'm enrolled in UA Heroics Academy!"

 

"Wow, Heroics?" Kagamine Len blinked in shock. "That's really cool! I wish I could be a hero, but I'm an idol, so..."

 

"Who says idols can't be heroes?" Denki asked without thinking, "You're my hero."

 

"I-I am?" Kagamine Len was shocked.

 

Denki realized what he said. "Y-Yeah... Because... You're really handsome and you're popular, so..."

 

"Y-You think I'm handsome?" Kagamine Len was taken aback.

 

Kagamine Len and Denki stared into each others' eyes, not speaking. Kagamine Len and Denki then kissed, and the camera panned to the window.

 

The day happened so fast. One minute, they were paying for their desert, the next, they were racing paddleboats across the lake. They shopped for flowers, they beat up some shoplifters, they threw rocks at a raccoon, they ran from a mega-raccoon, and they ate frozen yogurt. Finally, the day was drawing to a close, and Kagamine Len stood with Denki in front of Denki's house.

 

"I had a wonderful time today, Denki-kun." Kagamine Len smiled.

 

"I-I did, too!" Denki blushed.

 

The two stared into each others' eyes. Kagamine Len leaned in for another kiss.

 

"Kaminari Denki, you had better wake up! You'll be late for school!" Denki's mom woke him up. Denki's eyes shot open.

 

"What?!" Denki ran out the door, only just barely grabbing his vegetable pho with miso broth.

**Author's Note:**

> Killer Queen Bites the Dust has brought everything back...


End file.
